Di Senja Pelabuhan Chiba
by Arionyxle
Summary: Ajaklah sahabatmu menghitung mundur matahari terbenam dan kau pun akan temukan arti dari persahabatanmu. Percayalah! AU. Soft crime. NaruHina slight NaruSaku.


"Suatu hari nanti, kau akan mempunyai sahabat yang sangat menyayangimu."

Gadis kecil itu menolehkan sorot lavendernya terarah pada sosok lelaki paruh baya di sampingnya, "Benarkah itu, Ayah?"

Pria yang ternyata ayahnya tersebut sontak mengangguk pelan tanda membenarkan pertanyaan dari buah hatinya itu. Lekas pula lelaki itu membelai helai demi helai mahkota indigo yang tersemat indah di atas kepala putrinya tersebut.

"Ajaklah ia ke sini … dan hitunglah mundur saat matahari akan terbenam bersamanya," ucap lembut pria itu─Hyuuga Hiashi.

Mata itu kembali berdelik menatap lavender lain yang lebih dewasa. Sinar violetnya memantulkan indah remang jingga pembatas malam.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Angin berdesau cepat menggiring hari menjadi malam. Di tepi pantai mereka terduduk─di atas papan pelabuhan─tampak sedikit berbincang. Perbincangan antara ayah dan putri sulungnya.

"Karena pada saat itu, kau akan temukan arti sesungguhnya dari persahabatanmu, Hinata."

Mayapada pun pekat seluruhnya.

* * *

**Disclaimer  
Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Proudly Present  
Di Senja Pelabuhan Chiba** © Arion Gaviota

**Belated Valentine Fiction for ****NaruHina****  
with** Alternate Universe, OOC, a lil bit crime and another inside

**ENJOY READING!**

* * *

"Sakura, cepatlah! Tampaknya di luar mulai gerimis," ucapmu sedikit berteriak pada sosok yang kau harap segera datang. Kau─kau gadis kecil itu. Rambut indigomu tampak menjuntai semakin indah, panjang serta berkilau terpantul dari lampu terang apartemenmu.

Lalupun kau ambil sebuah payung dalam kotak yang tersimpan di sudut ruangan─karena kau lihat hujan telah mengguyur deras di luar sana, bukan lagi gerimis.

Tak berapa lama gadis yang kau nantikan pun keluar dari kamarmu. Penampilannya terlihat nyaris sempurna, rupanya yang elok berpadan serasi dengan ramping tubuhnya yang gemulai. Ya, salahkan temanmu itu, karena menunggunya kau harus terjebak hujan.

Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum polos tanpa rasa bersalah, "Maafkan, aku tadi mencari sepatuku dulu."

Kau dudukkan lemas tubuhmu di atas sofa berwarna krem tersebut. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang? Bukankah mustahil kau berjalan di tengah hujan?

Tiba-tiba lavendermu terbuka ceria, menampilkan sosokmu yang baru saja seperti memecahkan soal _termodinamika_ yang menurutmu sulit.

"Kenapa kita tidak berjalan di tengah hujan?" pekikmu. Namun, ide gilamu tersebut nampaknya tak meracuni temanmu, ia terlihat menolak tawaranmu itu. "Kenapa tidak, eh?"

"Kau bisa sakit, Hinata. Lebih baik kita tunggu saja sampai hujannya reda."

Kau tiba-tiba bangkit dari sofa tempat kau duduk semula, kau pun tampak lekas menenteng tas kecilmu. "Terserah saja kalau kau tidak mau ikut ...," kau pun beranjak, lalupun kau putar engsel pintu apartemenmu yang terletak di lantai lima tersebut. "Sampai nanti, Sakura!"

Tanpa kau tahu, temanmu hanya menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah kekanakkanmu.

"Dasar, Hinata." Ia pun lekas menyusulmu. Tak mungkin bukan, ia membiarkanmu basah kuyub sendirian? Tanpa kau sadari, dialah sahabatmu, Hinata—seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura.

• • •

Setibanya kau di lobi apartemenmu, kau keluarkan setangkai payung berwarna ungumu, lekaspun kau membentangkannya. Sejenak kau tatap hujan yang turun dari petala langit sana—masih begitu deras. Kalau begini caranya, percuma saja kau mengenakan payung, bukan?

Kau pun menarik rapat payungmu kembali serta lekas menyimpannya dalam tasmu.

"Bisa-bisa _super marke_t-nya sudah penuh," keluhmu. Tanpa berpikir lagi, kau pun melangkah menerobos tajamnya hantaman hujan. Kau bahkan tak peduli teriakan Sakura yang menyuruhmu agar segera menepi atau sekedarnya mengenakan payung.

Kau palingkan pandanganmu ke arah gadis berhias _emerald_ pada bola matanya itu. Ia tampak khawatir sekali dengan keadaanmu sekarang, namun kau terus saja berjalan tak mengindahkan titahnya.

Pakaianmu basah seluruhnya, indigo indahmu terlihat tak lagi mengembang. Langit Tokyo memang sudah mendung dari tadi siang, pantas saja sore-sore begini hujan sudah datang.

Senja kelabu menyambutmu kali ini.

Dua hari sebelum hari kasih sayang yang kau nantikan menjelang. Kau memang sudah berjanji pada Sakura akan membuatkannya secangkir cokelat hangat lusa nanti.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di tengah hujan."

Suara itu—kau sungguh tak asing dengan suara cempreng itu, tapi kali ini terdengar berat di telingamu. Bukan, bukan suara Sakura, kau begitu amat mengenalnya. Kau pun menghentikan langkahmu.

Deretan kata yang bernada cemas terucap dari bibirnya. Ya, suara yang kau anggap indah dari seorang pemuda yang kau kagumi.

Kau tolehkan pandanganmu menatap berlian biru pada matanya, pirang cerah pada rambutnya serta karamel menawan pada kulitnya. "Na-Naruto?" kau masih saja gugup apabila pemuda itu berada didekatmu.

Pemuda itu telah menyematkan sebuah payung di atas kepalamu, cukuplah untuk meneduhimu dan pangeran terkasihmu itu.

"Untung saja tadi Sakura menelponku ... kalau tidak, mungkin kau sudah demam besok."

Kau—kau melayang mendengar rangkaian indah suaranya. Demi Tuhan, kau tengah mengawang di cakrawala sekarang. Meskipun kau sadar pemuda itu tidak pernah mengetahui langsung apa isi hatimu, tapi hal ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukmu.

"Sa-Sakura?" ucapmu menanggapinya singkat.

Pria yang kerap kau sapa Naruto itu tampak mengangguk. Kalian pun mulai melangkah beriringan.

Benar saja, belum apa-apa kau terlihat menggigil kedinginan. Bibir bawahmu bergetar hebat dan rona wajahmu mendadak pucat. Naruto bukanlah pria bodoh yang tak langsung menyadari akan keadaan dirimu.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata ... kau terlihat tidak begitu baik, sebaiknya kita kembali pulang," ajak pemuda itu padamu. Kilauan dermaga birunya memancarkan kekhawatiran hebat.

Kau terlihat menggeleng pelan, "Ti-tidak, Naruto. Aku telah berjanji membuatkan cokelat untukmu dan Sakura di hari kasih sayang nanti."

Naruto lekas menautkan lengannya pada pundakmu. Pemuda itu nyaris membuat jantungmu terlepas—andai saja kau punya penyakit jantung mungkin kau sudah mati sekarang. Kau terlihat menghela napas berat, berharap agar degupan jantungmu itu tak terdengar oleh pemuda yang tinggal di apartemen lantai tujuh tersebut.

"Itu tidak penting, Hinata ... bukankah kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting?" tanyanya seraya melirik tatapan lavendermu yang mulai kuyu.

"Aku sudah berjanji, Naruto_-kun_!"

•

•

•

Sapaan hangat mentari menyambut pagi indahmu—di musim dingin bulan Februari. Kau bagkit dari tempat tidurmu, beringsut membuka gorden putih yang menutupi jendela kamarmu.

Sinaran cerahnya menyilaukan matamu, kau sipitkan bulatan lavendermu manakala kau merasa sedikit _photo-phobia_. Hari ini cerah, kontras dengan cuaca kemarin yang tak bersahabat—menyebabkan dirimu terbaring demam semalaman.

Tapi, kau telah cukup baik pagi ini.

Rambutmu tampak berantakan, tatanan indah yang biasanya tergerai tak lagi terlihat. Tak berbeda dengan piyama putih yang kau kenakan sekarang. Kau ambil dirimu dalam bayangan cermin bundar di hadapanmu, kau pun mulai menyisir lurus panjang indigomu agar terlihat lebih rapi.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat, mungkin Naruto sudah menunggu di apartemennya."

• • •

Kau keluar dari apartemenmu serta lekas mengunci pintu kamar berplat 43 milikmu tersebut. Kau terlihat berdandan cantik untuk bertemu pemuda impianmu. Namun demikian, kau begitu kesusahan dengan sekotak besar peralatan pembuat cokelat di pangkuan telapak tanganmu.

"Aku berjanji untuk membuat cokelat bersama Naruto," gumammu di sela kerepotanmu itu. Lalupun, lentik kelingkingmu menekan tombol '_up_' pada dinding _lift_ di hadapanmu.

Pintu _lift _pun terbuka dan kau pun memasukinya.

Perlahan kau simpan kotak tersebut, lekas kau tekan tombol bertuliskan angka tujuh pada dinding _lift _di depanmu itu, "Mungkin Sakura juga sudah di sana."

Pintu _lift_ kembali terbuka manakala kau telah sampai di lantai tujuh apartemen tempat Naruto tinggal. Kau pun berjalan untuk sekiranya mencari kamar apartemen pemuda yang sudah kau kenal selama lima tahun tersbut—semenjak kau pindah ke apartemenmu yang sekarang, tentunya.

Kau pun menemukannya—apartemen berplat 68—milik pemuda yang memiliki senyuman terindah yang pernah kau lihat.

Kau tampak terjingkat menemukan pintu apartemennya terbuka dari dalam, padahal baru saja kau hendak menekan bel pintu tersebut.

"Hinata, cepatlah! Kami sudah menunggumu terlalu lama," ucap gadis yang sudah kau anggap kakak sendiri itu—Sakura.

"_Go_-_gomenasai_!" bungkuk badanmu menyesali.

Sakura pun tampak mengambil kotak yang kau bawa itu. Untunglah, karena kau sudah merasa begitu kelelahan dibuatnya—kau tampak menepis singkat buliran keringat di pelipismu.

Sedetik kemudian, tak sengaa lavendermu menangkap sosok pemuda yang suka sekali membuat jantungmu berdebar cepat dan darahmu berdesir hebat. Pemuda itu memang sengaja menatap kedatanganmu.

Kau terlihat salah tingkah tatkala kau sadari pemuda itu tersenyum hangat ke arahmu. Kau hanya bisa menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahmu dan memainkan jari telunjukmu—itulah kebiasaanmu, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit ke dapur untuk membuat cokelat ...," suara Sakura membuyarkan anganmu yang tengah melanglang, "... berbincanglah di sini."

"Tidak, Sakura. Bukankah seharusnya yang membuatkan itu aku? Aku tak bisa mengingkari janjiku sendiri ...," cegahmu pada Sakura. Lekaspun kau ambil kotak peralatan itu dari pangkuannya, "... lebih baik kalian santai saja, sementara aku kembali dengan beberapa cangkir cokelat hangat."

Kau pun lekas menuju dapur apartemen milik pemuda itu. Memang, kau tak bisa memungkiri bahwa apartemen ini cenderung rapi bahkan untuk ukuran seorang pria sepertinya—pria yang senantiasa bergelut dengan jam kuliahnya yang padat. Apartemen yang didominasi warna putih gading ini terlihat berkombinasi indah dengan palet kayu yang hampir menutupi seluruh bagian dapurnya.

Kotak berisi peralatan pembuat cokelat itu kau letakkan tak jauh dari lemari pendingin di dapur yang berukuran tak cukup luas tersebut. Kau mulai memutar tonjolan pada kompor gas di hadapanmu—menampilkan api berwarna kuning kejinggaan dengan ngengat biru yang tampak mengelilinginya.

"Pertama, cairkan cokelat _coverture_ padatnya ...," ucapmu terdengar riang.

Namun, dahaga tiba-tiba menyerangmu—belum apa-apa kau sudah merasa kehausan. Lalupun kau langkahkan kakimu menuju lemari pendingin—siapa tahu kau temukan bening air dingin di sana.

Kau pegang gagang lemari pendingin itu.

Dari tempat ini, kau bisa mendengar dengan jelas perbincangan pemuda itu dengan gadis yang tinggal di apartemen bersebelahan denganmu tersebut. Sesekali kau dengar mereka tertawa renyah, bahkan kau pun terkikik sendiri entah karena apa.

_Andai saja kau yang kini tertawa bersama pemuda itu ... _

_Tapi, apa tidak terlalu mustahil? —mengingat barang menatap matanya saja sudah membuat pipimu merona semerah kepiting rebus._

Tunggu—tidak perlukah kau khawatir alih-alih pemuda itu tidak tertarik padamu, melainkan Sakura? Tidak—bahkan gadis itupun tahu bahwa kau teramat mencintai Naruto. Bukankah seorang sahabat tidak mungkin mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri? Begitupun Sakura, kau sudah menaruh kepercayaan terhadapnya.

_"... aku ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru denganmu, menjalani hari-hari yang berbeda denganmu. Aku mencintaimu."_

_**Deg!**_

Tak pernah—kau takkan pernah bisa merasakan dinginnya air tersebut. Bahkan, kau serasa menelan pil pahit akan ucapanmu tadi. Meskipun suara itu terdengar pelan, tapi rentetan kalimat yang terucap begitu nyata di telingamu. Dia—pemuda itu—mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap sahabatmu.

Yang kau takut dan khawatirkan terjadi pula.

_Apa kau sekarang terluka?_

_Apa kau sekarang kecewa?_

_Apa kau sekarang sakit hati?—mendapati kenyataan bahwa pemuda yang kau cintai dan kagumi dari dulu lebih tertarik kepada sahabatmu sendiri._

Kelopak matamu berair, napasmu tersengal menolak realita. Hatimu tercabik perih, dadamu runtuh digoyahkan pilar kepercayaanmu sendiri.

Nyaris kau lumpuh di sana.

Suara tawa mereka semakin merobek tipisnya kertas ketegaranmu. Jelas teringat dalam benakmu serangkaian kata yang baru saja pemuda itu ucapkan. Bukan padamu—tapi kepada sahabatmu, Haruno Sakura.

Kau tegakkan rapuh badanmu, mencoba berdiri dari rasa kekalahan telakmu. Pipimu sudah dibasahi oleh airmata seorang pecundang, layaknya dirimu. Kau langkahkan kakimu keluar dari dari dapur itu sehingga menimbulkan debuman kasar dari gesekan kayu dengan sepatumu.

Sebisa mungkin kau sembunyikan rasa kecewamu.

"Hinata, bagaimana cokelatnya?" tanya sahabatmu—mungkin mantan sahabatmu. Kau memang sudah menganggapnya orang lain setelah gadis itu merampas kebahagiaan serta mencabik kepercayaanmu.

"_Go_-g_omenasai, _aku lupa mematikan keran air di kamar mandiku. Aku tinggal sebentar …," dengan hati kalut kau tinggalkan mereka berdua—tanpa airmata, "... aku segera kembali."

Bukankah itu kesalahan besar, Hinata? Kau tinggalkan mereka, hanya berdua.

Kau berucap akan lekas kembali lagi, ironi sekali perkataanmu. Bahkan, kau takkan pernah bisa melelehkan sebatang cokelat pun, karena kau takkan pernah kembali lagi ke tempat itu—ke apartemen milik pemuda yang ternyata mencintai orang lain, bukan dirimu. Menyedihkan.

•

•

•

Kau benamkan kepalamu di antara dua lutut indah milikmu. Rambut panjangmu tergerai tak kalah indah bagai selimut sutra penghangat tidur malammu, kau sembunyikan kepiluan di sana.

Sembilu pisau telah mencabik serta mengoyak hatimu, bahkan sampai yang terdalam sekalipun. Kau terisak, menangis dalam remang jingga kepahitan—airmatamu mengalir pelan di atas kulit ari putih mutiaramu.

Langit Pelabuhan Chiba pun yang kini menemanimu.

Di tempat ini—persis, dulu sekali—kau sempat berharap dapat mengajak serta sahabatmu untuk menghitung mundur matahari terenam bersama.

"Maaf, Ayah," ucapmu di sela isak sepimu. Bahkan, Menara Pelabuhan Chiba pun menatap iba padamu. Kalau saja ia manusia mungkin ia akan memelukmu sekarang, membagi sedihmu dan menghapus airmatamu.

Kau sadar kau telah mengecewakan ayahmu sebegini besar. Nyaris saja kau kenalkan sahabat terbaikmu padanya, tapi sekarang nyaris juga kau membencinya.

_Berharap saja, Hinata, agar ayahmu tak menagis kecewa di surga sana._

"Kakak, maukah membeli bunga mawar terakhirku?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanmu, kau singkirkan airmatamu beberapa saat seraya menoleh pada sosok tersebut.

Kau dapati senyuman ceria serorang gadis kecil di sana. Dirinya terlihat lusuh, tapi wajahnya tampak ceria merona. Sebuah kantung kecil tergantung di atas bahu mungilnya, terselip di dalamnya setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"... hanya dua yen saja, Kak." Pintanya tampak memelas di matamu.

Kau pun sebisa mungkin tersenyum ramah, "Kakak ambil bunganya."

Gadis itu tampak tersenyum riang mendengar ucapanmu. Ia pun pergi setelah menerima sejumlah uang dari tanganmu. Kau pun kembali menatap lautan di hadapanmu sana.

"Hinata?"

Lagi, suara terdengar memanggilmu—bukan suara bocah kecil itu—melainkan suara seorang gadis yang amat kau kenali. Kau pun tersenyum menyeringai, bahkan kau terlalu muak untuk sekedar melirik ke arahnya.

Kaurasakan gadis itu duduk di sampingmu.

Tak tampak sedikitpun rona bersalah di balik wajah gadis tersebut. Kau semakin malu untuk mengakui kalau kau pernah menjadi sahabatnya.

"Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana. Ke apartemenmu, ke apartemenku dan bahkan ke rumah Ino," gadis itu tampak menoleh menatapmu.

_Lihatlah, Hinata! Kau harus tatap matanya! _

_Pandangilah wajah sahabatmu yang dulu sangat kau percayai itu!_

Kau pun beranikan diri untuk sekedar menatapnya, kau tangkap sepasang berlian hijau di sana.

"_Go_-g_omenasai, _Sakura!" bahkan kau harus meminta maaf terlebih dulu padanya.

"Sudahlah ... kukira tadi kau akan kembali ke apartemen Naruto."

Naruto, pria itu—pria yang kau cintai. Akui saja, karena ia sekarang sudah mutlak menjadi milik sahabatmu. Gadis di sampingmu ini telah mendapatkan hati pemuda itu. Pantaslah, karena Sakura seribu kali lebih sempurna darimu.

Gadis cantik itu bahkan pernah mewakili Jepang dalam Olimpiade Fisika Internasional.

"Sakura, ingin menghitung matahari terbenam?" ucapmu seiring menunjuk bulatan surya mengambang di ujung lautan sana.

Kau rasakan sunyi meneduhi Pelabuhan Chiba kali ini. Tak tampak seorang pun, hanya kalian berdua. Langit petang ini cerah, pancaran sinar kemerahan menyebarkan teduh memayungi karpet kota Tokyo.

"Tentu saja," gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ayahku pernah bilang kalau kita akan temukan arti persahabatan setelah melakukannya," ucapmu menjelaskan makna dari hal yang hendak kau lakukan itu. "Kau bisa memulainya, Sakura."

"Lima," gadis itu mulai mengitung.

Kau cabut satu kelopak mawar dari tangkainya dan lekas menjatuhkannya ke lautan di bawahmu sana.

"... empat," kau pun melanjutkannya. Satu kelopak kembali terlepas dan kau jatuhkan.

"... tiga,"—dan satu kelopak kembali terjatuh.

Kau siratkan seringai tipis di balik bibirmu. Kau lirik gadis di sampingmu, ia tengah menatap lurus ke arah mentari sebentar lagi redup dan menghilang.

"... dua," ucapmu. Satu kelopak berhasil membentuk riakan air. Kini, empat kelopak berada di sana.

Dan hal yang kau nantikan, gadis itu akan segera menggenapi hitungan terakhirnya.

"... sa—HINATAAA!"

**Byuuuuuuurrr!**

Bahkan gadis itu takkan pernah bisa melengkapinya.

"Satu." Kau pun yang pada akhirnya menggenapi deretan angka tersebut. Kau tatap nanar jingga senja yang sontak menghilang dan hitam malam yang mulai menjelang.

Kau pandangi gadis itu yang nyaris atau bahkan sudah tenggelam. Sedetik kemudian, ia muncul mengambang begitu saja di atas lautan sana, mungkin sudah tanpa hembusan napas dan tanpa nyawa.

"Selamat hari kasih sayang, Sakura." Lekaspun kau lemparkan sisa bunga mawar itu ke arahnya dan jatuh tepat di atas dadanya. Sesungging senyum menghias bibirmu lalu.

_Apa kau tahu, hingga akhirnya bunga itu menyisakan sepuluh kelopak di tangkainya?_

"Ayah, aku pun sekarang menemukan arti persahabatanku ... yaitu, kebencian."

•

•

•

14 Februari—hari ini—kau tak temukan merah muda di sekelilingmu. Hanya hitam yang kau jumpai karena kau berada tepat di depan pusara sahabatmu, bahkan sebetulnya kau enggan mendatangi pemakamannya.

Setidaknya, kau tak harus melihat kebahagiaan wanita itu, terutama di hari ini. Sungguh memuakkan kalau kau harus melihatnya bermesraan dengan Naruto, pemuda yang kau cintai itu.

Pemuda tersebut tampak mengalirkan buliran air bening di sepasang pipinya, mungkin berduka mendapati kekasih barunya yang belum sempat menerima sebatang cokelat tanda cinta darinya. Kasihan sekali.

Kini, kau hanya berdua bersamanya—itu yang kau kehendaki, bukan?

"Hinata ...," namamu terpanggil olehnya.

Setetes airmata kemunafikan terjatuh dari lavendermu. Kau perlihatkan rona duka-cita di baliknya, berbeda dengan hatimu yang tengah berpesta bahagia.

"Ke-kenapa, Naruto_-kun_?"

"Kau ... kau tahu apa yang kukatakan pada Sakura, kemarin?"

Oh, tentu saja. Bukankah hal tersebut yang membutakan hatimu dan memejamkan matamu hingga kau menangis bahkan terluka? Hal itu pula yang menyebabkan kau cabut nyawa sahabatmu sendiri.

"Ti-tidak, Naruto_-ku._" Kau berbohong.

Pemuda itu menghapus airmata yang tersudut di pelupuknya, "Aku sempat bercerita padanya, kalau aku ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru dan menjalani hari-hari yang berbeda ...,"

Cukup, kau tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Kau yakin pemuda itu pasti akan menyebut nama gadis itu. Hentikan, sudah cukup kau terluka saat itu—tidak untuk sekali lagi. Sakura telah mati, kau pikir pemuda itu bahkan akan mengubur sisa perasaannya bersama sang kekasih yang sudah tertimbun banyaknya tanah merah.

"... denganmu, Hinata."

Bukan, bukan ucapan seperti ini yang kau dengar tempo hari itu. Bahkan, kau tak mendengar namamu tersebut sedikit pun.

"Aku terlalu gugup untuk mengatakannya padamu ... aku sedikit berlatih seolah-olah Sakura itu adalah kau."

Detakkan jantungmu terdengar keras, kau lumpuh tersungkur di pusara gadis itu. Napasmu tak sanggup memburu oksigen bahkan kau nyaris sesak. Airmata tampak terkumpul di bawah kedua daun matamu, perlahan mengalir membuat penyesalan di relung hatimu yang terdalam.

Kau tenggelamkan memorimu mengingat hal bodoh yang kau lakukan pada gadis tak berdosa itu di senja Pelabuhan Chiba.

"A-aku telah membunuhnya, Naruto_-kun_."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

Maaf sekali karena keterlambatan saya dalam mem-_publish_ fiksi ini. Sungguh sangat terlambat!

Tapi, saya harap fiksi saya bisa menghibur meskipun dengan NaruHina dalam konteks yang berbeda. Beritahu saya kalau memang rate-nya harus dinaikkan.

**Terimakasih**,  
::Arion Gaviota::


End file.
